


Stormy Love: A Kyoru Oneshot

by melscribe



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melscribe/pseuds/melscribe
Summary: It is the middle of the night in Shigure's house. Only Kyo and Tohru are up. Read a oneshot fanfiction about Kyo and Tohru on a stormy night!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Stormy Love: A Kyoru Oneshot

It was the middle of the night in Shigure’s house. The night was peaceful. Everyone was asleep... except for Kyo-kun and Tohru. Both of them were working on homework. However it was inching towards 1:30 am, and Kyo was tired. He got the motivation needed for him to put his things away and was about to lay in bed when he saw a light near his door. He went over to see where it was coming from. He opened the door and saw Tohru’s light, in her room, on. He thought to himself, “Why is she up this late?” He took his very much sleep-deprived body and walked over to Tohru’s room to check on her.

  
Tohru was very tired, but she forced herself to power through this homework. She was not in the mood to be doing her Physics homework. She did not like Physics, but she could not just fail the class. As she was doing her Physics homework, she heard a knock at the door. She was very cautious about opening the door since she was almost certain that everyone was asleep. She thought, “Wait... everyone is probably asleep. DID A PERVERT GET IN THE HOUSE?!” She trembled in fear as she grabbed her books as a weapon. She slowly crept to the entrance of the door and slowly opened the door.

  
“Tohru-“ 

  
“AH!”, Tohru screeched as she hit Kyo across the face with her book.

  
Kyo had a very annoyed look on his face.

  
“Tohru, WHAT THE HECK?!” Kyo yelled, holding back from truly screaming at Tohru.

  
“K-Kyo-kun, I’m sorry! I mistook you for a pervert!” Tohru exclaimed, studdering on Kyo’s name.

  
“Eh- Why would a pervert be in the house?” Kyo asked.

  
She laughed nervously, “Ehehe… my bad.”

  
Kyo, although still very annoyed, shook it off.

  
“Why are you still up? It’s already really late, you should be asleep. You're going to get a fever again if you keep this up.” Kyo said, clearly concerned.

  
“It’s okay! I’m used to it by now! Besides it’s only 1:30 in the morning, I’m up preparing for breakfast around this time anyway. I just have one more homework assignment to complete!” Tohru explained, trying to reassure Kyo.

  
“THAT’S EVEN WORSE!!” Kyo yelled, even more concerned and shocked.

  
They sat in silence for a bit of time. Kyo was trying to think of ways to get Tohru to sleep. This was, after all, the 6th night she was doing this. 

  
“Then I’ll help you complete it.” Kyo sighed.

  
“No no! It’s okay! It’s only one assignment, I can finish this myself. I don’t want to trouble you with something so trivial! Please, get some rest!” Tohru said in a nervous and fast tone.

  
“You need rest too!” Kyo exclaimed.

  
“I will soon!” Tohru tried to reassure Kyo.

  
Kyo slowly came to realize that the only way Tohru would go to sleep is by finishing her homework. But it was already late, and she would have time tomorrow to do it before school. Although he was also very tired, all he had in mind was Tohru’s well-being. He would stay up as long as it took to force Tohru to bed. You could see Tohru’s weak and feeble body, she clearly was skipping meals to finish this assignment. She was tired.

  
Kyo walked over to her desk and started to gather her things and put them away. Before he could do that, Tohru saw what Kyo was doing and ran to Kyo. She grabbed his hand and tried to stop him, but he was too tall. He held her things high up in the air and started taunting her, almost like a game. Part of him found this funny...and maybe a little cute. Tohru jumps and tries her best to get it, but Kyo continuously says things like “to slow” or “not tall enough”. As they are doing this, suddenly they hear the loudest sound.

  
BOOM!

  
It was the sound of thunder, with a huge flash of lightning following it. Then, it starts raining like cats and dogs.

  
“AHHHHH!” Tohru screams, scared and shaking like crazy.

  
Tohru runs to the corner and sits down, hugging her legs. Kyo is confused at first, since he is not scared of thunder or lightning, and hasn’t met anyone who is. But then, he realizes why she is in the corner freaking out. Tohru is scared of thunder and lightning.

  
“Oi, get out of the corner.” Kyo says.

  
“Eh?! O-Oh, I-I’m f-fine. r-really!” Tohru says, stuttering on all her words.

  
Kyo sighs, “Clearly you’re not okay. You’re scared of thunder and lightning. Just get out of the corner, I’m not going to go until you do.” 

  
“N-No! I-It’s o-okay! I-I’ll be f-fine! J-just g-get some r-rest and I-I’ll be f-fine!”

  
Not even a second later, another sound of thunder and a flash of lightning showed. At this point, it was doing this over and over again every 30 seconds. Tohru is scared out of her mind and she is shaking like a madwoman. Kyo realizes Tohru is not going to budge, so he does the one thing he knows she can’t refuse. 

  
Kyo walks over to Tohru and sits down in front of her. He knows that a simple bonk on the head will not calm her down. He reaches to Tohru and hugs her. It takes 20 seconds for him to transform into a cat, but in this time he has Tohru in his arms. Tohru is really surprised, but she feels much better. She smiles.

  
With tears in her eyes, she says, “Thank you, Kyo-kun!”

  
Kyo starts blushing, but smiles. All he can see is how beautiful she looks, and while he is nervous he doesn’t let go.

  
Without thinking, Kyo says softly, “I love you.”

  
POOF

  
With Kyo in his cat form and him in her lap, Tohru asks, “What?”

  
While blushing and smiling, he says, “It’s nothing.”

  
Kyo transforms back to human form. He is too tired, so he falls asleep next to Tohru. Tohru admires him with a smile on her face. She gets up to get a blanket and lays down next to Kyo to share the blanket. They both love this moment with each other. If they could stay like this, with the feeling of butterflies and love mixed with joy, they would be happy. They end up falling asleep next to each other. The night is peaceful and joyous.

**Epilogue Scene:**

  
It is a peaceful morning in Shigure’s house. Shigure and Yuki are already awake. Yuki is already at the dinner table. Shigure walks to the kitchen but stops in front of Tohru’s room. He sees Kyo and Tohru, so he walks into the room.

  
“OoOoOoOoOoOhHh Kyo! SsOoOoOo what’s up.” Shigure says with a smirking look on his face.

  
“Huh?” Kyo says confused.

  
He sees Tohru asleep right next to him. He starts turning bright red. He shoots up and starts pacing to the door.

  
“S-SHUT UP!” Kyo yells, pushing Shigure out of the way.

  
Tohru wakes up from the screaming and realizes that Kyo was sleeping next to her. She starts turning bright red too.

  
“UMMM... I-I’VE GOTTA MAKE BREAKFAST!” Tohru yells, running out of the room past Shigure.

  
Yuki is already waiting at the table, completely aware of the situation. He is not surprised one bit.

  
Yuki sighs, “These two, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> The epilogue scene was inspired by my friend, but I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! It is anime-only based on the Fruits Basket (2019) anime. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
